Midnight Sun
by KagomeSere
Summary: My take and interpretation on the reunion of Selina and Bruce in TDKR. There are several regrets, but this one weighted the most on her conscious. Batcat/Belina pairing. Set During TDKR


Midnight Sun

I absolutely loved that movie, and after seeing a rise at Batcat stories, much to my pleasure, I decided to have a go at it at beating the dead horse. Let me know what you guys think!

Summary: My take and interpretation on the reunion of Selina and Bruce in TDKR. There are several regrets, but this one weighted the most on her conscious. Batcat/Belina pairing

* * *

A woman wearing a skin tight catsuit was sitting in a chair, the room being surrounded by darkness. Only light emitting were from the laptop. Her eyes were glazed as she looked around at the laptop. It really was the clean slate, he wasn't lying after all. Why wasn't she surprised at that? He had trusted her, even though she seemed to let him down again and again. She couldn't believe that it was over, it wasn't possible.

She had heard of five stages of grieving, first one was denial, which she seemed to be exhibiting. If anybody told her 5 months ago, she would be mourning the loss of the billionaire Bruce Wayne, she would have scoffed and showed then the way to the asylum. Yet here she was now. Amazing how things can change. Regret, that was what she was mostly feeling. There are several regrets but this one weighted the most on her conscious. Regret in betraying him the first time. Perhaps if she hadn't trapped him with Bane, this chain of events could have been prevented. But that's the tragic beauty of hindsight.

5 months ago, if she had held the clean slate in her hand, she would have been out in a heartbeat. Now, she had stayed 5 days since _the _event. Strangely enough, although she hadn't spent much time with him, she felt a connection. One she had never felt before. For years she had seduced several men, for her need. Jen had even named her a man hater. He was different, so different and...perfect, for her. He had his flaws; he was too nice, too giving, proven by his sacrifice, but he was perfect for her. For once, she actually saw a glimpse of happiness for her, in this dark, cimmerian prison. But he was also gone now. Taken by this city. Gotham didn't deserve him.

_'But neither did I...' _said the small voice in her head.

It was only after she saw him fly away with that bomb, did she realize that she loved him. She loved that self-scarifying asshole and he was gone. Everything she cared for was snatched away from her and it seemed her luck stroke again as he was gone too.

But she was going to pull herself together now. She had mourned enough of what could have been. She knew she won't get over him, not for a while anyway. So she would do what she was best at. Put up her mask. She would hide her grieving under her anger. Once in a while, she would mourn, but after she was out of this hole, this hole that took him away in the first place.

Resolved, she finally clicked the mouse and she watched as everything related to her heists, her records vanished, right infront of her eyes.

"I'm surprised you stuck around for so long" called out a voice. Selina didn't turn around because she knew who it was but was surprised at what had been said.

"You knew that I'm gonna go away?" said Selina, finally turning to look her life long friend, Jen. Holly Jenna Robinsin but she had always preferred Jen. Selina heart tightened at the thought that she would have to leave her best friend behind as well. As much as she wanted to take her with her, Selina knew that it was time to let go. Jen needed to take care of herself.

"I guessed" said Jen sadly "You're not gonna take me are you?"

"No, you have the chance to have a better life Jen, especially without me" stated Selina, she got up but then looked at her "You'll be just fine. I've taught you everything I know" saying that, Selina put the goggles on top of her head, and looking at her life long friend one last time, she went out.

* * *

She didn't know why she was doing it but she couldn't help but glare at the people down below, from the roof top. 5 days and they had forgotten about him. They were celebrating. They had survived. They were happy. None of them were mourning the loss of it's protector, who literally gave everything to save them.

_"You don't owe this people anymore. You have given them everything"_

_"Not everything"_

Just remembering that conversation, those words. It was then she knew that he would do it. He would give his life for these people. Not caring how they had treated him. She remembered the shiver she felt when he had uttered those words but she hoped it wouldn't come to that.

_'Must be a curse, whatever I wish, whatever I want, the opposite always happens'_

Growling, she looked away and started running. Because if she saw the sight of any more celebration, she would crack and do something she will regret. Eventually she stopped and started walking instead. Once in a while, she almost felt as if someone was following her, she could feel someone staring at her but she shrugged it off. She walked back to her apartment, not being able to call it a home. She had cut a ticket, to Italy but the flight was tomorrow. Until then she was staying in her apartment, her last night. Jen had gone out so she had the apartment alone. She knew why Jen did it, she was preparing herself for when she won't be with her anymore and she didn't mind.

Suddenly she halted. Outside her apartment was a boy holding box, a parcel. Confusion seeped in and looked at the kid.

"Why are you standing in front of my apartment kid?" asked Selina looking at him

The kid looked at her, obviously seeming intimidated.

"Uh I have a late parcel for you. It was send 6 days ago but because of all the hustle bustle we didn't get time to deliver it so here" saying that he handed it to her and ran out. She blinked at that but then warily looked at the box.

After she was inside, reluctantly she opened it. She didn't know any one, no one would sent her a gift so she was a bit leery. Startled she stared at the content inside it.

Shaken, she looked at the content inside it. It was none other than a pearl necklace. It was Bruce's mothers pearl necklace, the same one she had stolen. Not only that, but with it there was a pair of matching pearl earring. When she had stolen the necklace, she had seen the earring but had only taken the necklace instead. Now here it was.

Her eyes filled with tears and anger brimmed. It was send 6 days ago.

_'That bastard knew he was going to die and he sent me this before he commited suicide!' _thought Selina wrathfully

She was tempted to throw it away in anger, break for it's reminder but she clutched it tight. Her heart yearned that he would have given it to her himself She would keep it safe, because it really was the only thing left of him. The thing that started it all.

* * *

**Next Day**

Selina stared out the window of the plane. It had finally happened, she was finally leaving Gotham, to start fresh.

The flight hadn't exactly started yet, people were still boarding, but she would be off soon. Her head was swirling with thoughts of Bruce, when she felt someone sit beside her seat. She couldn't be bothered to see who it was, she simply ignored who ever it was.

She felt annoyance peaking when she felt their glance boring into her. But she held herself and kept her temper in check. When she felt the person sitting next to her, touching her hand, she flipped and looked at him, her deadly glare in place but when she saw him, she froze. Because sitting there, in the seat next to her was none other than Bruce Wayne. And he was looking at her smugly, eyes filled with happiness. She had never seen him look like that before. He looked relaxed, as if a burden had been lifted, but most of all, he was alive! Living, breathing.

Her heart stopped beating almost when she saw him.

Was she dreaming? Was this a cruel, dream she had conjured up or a hallucination.

"The necklace certainly suited you but with the earring, it looks better" said Bruce looking at her

"But, but how-you're dead. Well you're suppose to be" said Selina, looking at him. Her eyes filled with unshed tears again.

Bruce smiled and looked at her. But before Selina could say anything else, he leaned over and kissed her. A kiss he had initiated for the first time. The first two by her, but this one was different. This wasn't urgent or a goodbye kiss, this was soft, passionate. She kissed him back, pouring all the pent up emotions she had. Happy that she could kiss him. She would get answers out of him, she would later but for now she would just enjoy...


End file.
